Torterra
|backcolor= |name='Torterra' |jname=ドダイトス Dodaitose |image=389Torterra.png |ndex=389 |evofrom=Grotle |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= tor-TARE-ah |hp=95 |atk=109 |def=105 |satk=75 |sdef=85 |spd=56 |total=525 |species=Continent Pokémon |type= / |height=7'03" |weight=683.4 lbs. |ability=Overgrow Shell Armor (Dream World) |color='Green' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Torterra is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region, evolved from Grotle and Turtwig. Its first appearance in the anime was when Paul, Ash's new rival in Sinnoh region, used one. Usually, a Torterra in the wild has up to a few Pokémon living in the tree on its back; generally small, pre-evolved Pokémon. Appearance Torterra is a huge, four-legged turtle Pokémon. Torterra is mostly dark-green above the midsection. It has a dark-green shell on its back which is rimmed with a white band, its head and part of its body underneath its shell. Underneath its midsection Torterra's body is brown and appears to be wood or dirt, this includes its legs, although the three toes on each foot appear to be composed of rock. Its most noticeable feature is the tree which has evolved/grown from Turtwig's twig and and Grotle's shrub. Three spiked rocks line its back, part of its shell appears to be covered in dirt, which gave the 'Terra' part of its name, meaning 'earth' in Latin. Torterra has a short, pointed tail. It has two silver spikes on either side of its huge head and a black, kite-shaped nose. Etymology Torterra is probably named from "Tor'''toise" and '''Terra, which means earth in Latin. In the Manga In the Pokémon adventures manga, Dia owns a Torterra. Evolution Torterra is the evolved form of Grotle as of level 32. Torterra is the final evolution of Turtwig. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Torterra| diamondpearl=Evolve Grotle| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Grotle| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Torterra| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Torterra| diamond=Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests.| pearl=Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests".| platinum=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there.| heartgold=Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled.| soulsilver=Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled.| black=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. | white=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. | black2=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there.| white2=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there.| }} Level Up * Start Wood Hammer * Start Tackle * Start Withdraw * Start Absorb * Start Razor Leaf * Level 5 Withdraw * Level 9 Absorb * Level 13 Razor Leaf * Level 17 Curse * Level 22 Bite * Level 27 Mega Drain * Level 32 Earthquake * Level 33 Leech Seed * Level 39 Synthesis * Level 45 Crunch * Level 51 Giga Drain * Level 57 Leaf Storm Trivia * Sometimes small Pokémon will live in the tree on its back. ** Mostly and -type Pokémon will live in the tree on its back. * Groudon and Torterra share the same species. Both-are classified as "Continent Pokémon". Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon